Jessica Is On Fire
by MistyRose96
Summary: It was my dream, I had just graduated high school and on my long awaited holiday to London with my best friend Jessica. When I literally ran into Dan Howell my whole life changed, for good or bad I wasn't sure just yet. But one thing was for sure, it was going to be the holiday of a life time all thanks to a certain brown eyed boy.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys this is my 4th fanfic and it is going to be a love story of a guy named Dan, who some of yous may know as DANISNOTONFIRE and my own character Jessica._

 _I have been searching for a good, romance Dan Howell fanfic and couldn't find one I enjoyed so I decided to write one myself! Hope you guys enjoy and please leave feedback as I may write some aspects due to opinions or comments :)_ _Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 1**

This was it, I watched as the fluffy white clouds slowly drifted away from us as our plane made its decent for landing, in London!  
It was like a dream come true, me and Jessica had spent the better half of our schooling dreaming and planning for a trip to London after we graduated, granted I had gone a step further and applied for a college here but I have yet to receive a reply seeing as I actually live all the way in Australia it was kind of hard to get foreign exchange.

And here we were descending through London clouds about to actually stand on the part of the earth dubbed London, I turned to Jessica nudging her awake "Wah?" her big blue eyes looked around in confusion her blonde hair in a messy style of bed head "We are landing" I grinned almost bouncing from my seat "Really!" She yelled gaining a frustrated look from the person in front of us "I cannot wait to finally be in London" I stared at the window as our plane touched down.

After a very crazy rush In the airport and an even more confusing rush in the taxi we had finally arrived at our hotel that will be home for the next three months, it was right in the heart of it all and was breath taking, we quickly checked in and found our self's passed out on our beds on the 10th floor, the room was very modern I could totally see myself living here if there was a little more personality to it but that was me I guess 5foot 5 browned headed bookworm who loved all things cool and quirky a complete opposite of Jessica with her blonde hair blue eyes and legs that went on for days, she loved all things new and In fashion but I couldn't ask for a more perfect best friend and just like any friendship we had an origin story which all started in kindgarten when a boy put glue in my hair so she socked in straight in the nose, instant best friends forever

Do you think we should go site seeing?" I rolled over the room dark as we had been too lazy to turn any lights on it was only 6:00pm but the jet lag was crazy "maybe tomorrow I'm stuffed and just want to sleep" as if to further her statement she yawned loudly "good idea" I giggled but I was too excited to sleep so I grabbed my laptop and plugged my earphones in, deciding to check my YouTube subscriptions before having a shower.

I noticed that Jessica was still logged in and her subscriptions consisted on beauty gurus and vloggers, there was one video that caught my eye the icon was a cute brown haired guy sitting with a guy with black hair I clicked instantly for some unknown reason, they looked quite familiar but most of my YouTube was full of book bloggers "hello internet" his voice blared in my ear and I quickly turned it down a little, darn Jessica for always using my laptop.

For the next hour I watched video after video of these amazingly funny guys it didn't take me long to realize they were English and that the guy name dank kept catching my eye, before long said eyes were drifting closed and I promised myself to ask Jessica about these cute boys in the morning, and so I drifted off laptop still playing videos (which would not be good for the free Wi-Fi).

That night I dreamt of cute browned haired boys named Dan and in the morning I felt UN rested maybe it was the jet lag or the fact Jessica was jumping on me screaming "Wake up wake up!" I rolled over "What do you want" I growled putting my head in the pillow "come on site seeing remember today and we need to pick up so groceries or maybe some lunch, oh and souvenirs!" she smiled "Jessica your rambling now get up so I can have a shower" I laughed "Whatever grumpy".

After a long needed shower I changed into my favorite jeans and a t-shirt as well as my favorite coat Jessica on the other hand was dressed in the latest London fashion, after getting a quick photo together pushing our heads close together and smiling brightly we went off on a small London adventure stopping in every shop we passed, if we weren't typical tourist I don't know what is finally after a day of site seeing we stopped at the nearest grocery store to pick up the essentials as well as dinner.

I didn't realize that the frozen lasagna I was holding would change my very life but that's how it started, there I was walking next to Jessica carrying our dinner not looking were I was going when I walked straight into someone's chest dropping and shattering our dinner that I was very excited for flustered I bent down "I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" I exclaimed embarrassed "no it's my fault I was on my phone, that's me the klutz" god that voice sounded familiar and the warm laugh that followed made me look up and there crouching in front of me picking up pieces of frozen lasagna was Dan Howell.

I was almost to shocked to say anything, not because I was star struck and not only because it was such a coincidence that I watched his videos for the first time last night and now I literally have run into him but because he was literally the cutest or should I say handsomest guy I had met he brown hair swept across his forehead with most of it covered by a beany his gorgeous brown eyes crinkled at the sides by his blinding smile, it took a slight kick from Jessica to wake me from this pathetic girlie trance "It's alright but" I smiled and turned to Jessica "I have killed our dinner" I laughed but Jessica was too busy staring at Dan and now I realized his friend Phil stood behind him holding in a smile "good one Dan" Phil laughed "Oh shut up Phil I didn't mean it"

Dan rolled his eyes extending his hand to me I took it and he pulled me to my feet "I'm Dan and this is Phil" he said pointing behind him "and I'm really sorry again about your now ruined dinner" he scratched at the back of his head looking nervous, pretending to not know who they were I smiled again "Seriously its fine, I'm Louise and this is Jessica" I nudge Jessica and she smiled giving an awkward wave I could swear she blushed it felt weird seeing someone in the flesh that was so apparently famous on YouTube.

I bet many fangirls would kill to be knocked over by Dan, from what I read In the comments "Well, I guess we should go find something else for dinner" I turned to Jessica pulling her hand "It was nice meeting you" I waved "you to!" Phil yelled while Dan just stared as I turned I could see them having a heated discussion and before we could make it to the front door, Jessica still stunned from I guess seeing two of her favorite you tubers I heard Dan yell out "hey we owe you dinner"

I smiled and turned around "well yeah I guess your clumsiness did end in our dinner being destroyed" I laughed and Dan answered with a warm smile "We were planning on just ordering pizza at home" Phil said "I love pizza" Jessica perked up, of course food would bring her out of her trance "Well it's a plan then, our apartment isn't far from here" Dan pointed down the road "well lead the way cowboy" I pointed at Dan and he shook his head smirking I turned to Jessica and smiled which earned a huge smile back, she whispered in my ear "I'm so star struck right now" she giggled "I can tell I whispered back just before we stepped into line with our two new friends. I guess it was dinner at Dan and Phil's tonight, what a great way to start our holiday.

 _Really hope you liked it so far guys, I haven't wrote in so long so im a little rusty. See yous next chapter :*_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys hope your liking this story so far, im loving writting it :) please if you do read this leave a quick review or favorite to get notificatoions it gets more encouraging to write it if I know people are liking it! :)_**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

After a short walk down the street we arrived at an apartment complex "our apartments just up here" Dan looked to us and smiled we climbed the stairs arriving in a small corridor to what seemed to be their apartment, Phil rustled through his pockets for his keys his lounge sticking out while he concentrated "oh come on Phil don't tell me you locked us out again" Dan laughed and all Phil could do is look ashamed "I'm really sorry guys first Dan destroys your dinner" Phil pointedly looked at Dan with a glare "now I lock us out of our own apartment" he laughed nervously "blood hell Phil, looks like it's to the trusty fire escape again" Dan through up his hand like a soldier matching towards a back window, making me giggle softly "it's alright Phil" Jessica put her hand on his arm, such a sweetheart she was.

"So how does this work?" I asked following Dan "well" he said while struggling with the window outside was a fire escape "I might need your help actually" he said climbing out the window holding out his hand for me to follow through "alright then" I smiled taking his warm hand and climbed through ignoring the fuzzy feeling holding his hand gave me.

We shimmied our way across the grated service to below a window and then I noticed our problem "you want to throw me up there don't you" I said not looking from the window "well.. kind of I won't throw you just lift you" he turned to me with an innocent smile "well I really am hungry" I shrugged "alright I'm going to have to put you on my shoulders or something" he smiled awkwardly making me laugh "good thing I'm not afraid of heights, bend down then" I walked behind him as he bent down placing one leg over his shoulders, he softly placed his hand on my thigh making me forget completely what we were doing until he nudged my other leg "oh right" I mumbled placing my other leg over "hold on ok" he said grunting slightly as he stood his grip firm on my legs I reached out grabbing the window pushing it up enough for me to squeeze through "sorry for the mess by the way" he yelled "what do you mean?" I looked down his face tilted slightly to the side "you'll see" he laughed giving me a slight boost up and in through the window I fell straight on my face "ow!" I yelled "you ok Louise?" Dan yelled sounding slightly worried "Fine!" I yelled back taking in my surroundings I understand what he meant by mess.

I was obviously in his room; I slightly remember it from the videos I watched the night before, it was just mainly clothes, black clothes and props lying around. I pulled myself up and walked out of the room and navigated myself clumsily through the house till I came to the front down, smirking I knocked and yelled "password!" I could hear the three outside the door laugh "Phil is the best!" Phil sung through the door "nope" I smiled "Louise is amazing!" Dan yelled knocking loudly on the door "You may enter" I said unlocking the door and moved so they could walk through.

"We can put a movie on while we wait for pizza?" Phil asked while walking to the lounge room, we followed suit. "Sounds good to me" I piped up "what do you have?" Jessica butted in "Buffy the vampire slayer?" Phil grinned and Laughed defiantly suited him "Sure sounds good, but someone needs to ring and order pizza" I said sitting on the couch looking over to Dan as he sat beside me "Good idea, what shall we have?" Phil asked picking up his phone.

We all decided on chicken pizza and got comfortable watching buffy squished together on the couch with Dan sitting by my feet his head resting back on the couch and I was trying the whole time to not concentrate on the fact that his head was so close his hair was softly touching my leg, finally we heard the ringing announcing the pizza was here and Phil jumped to answer the door "I'm starving" I said holding my stomach "I guess that's my fault" Dan laughed turning his face up towards me and in that moment he looked absolutely adorable with his smirk on his face, and all I could do was smile and stare back before nudging him "I forgive you though" I said.

We spent the next hour chatting and eating delicious pizza while buffy played in the back ground; I and Dan sat on the couch while Phil and Jessica had taken spots on the floor by the fire "so what brought you both to London?" Dan asked while finishing off his last slice of pizza "well we had been playing it for years to come here after graduation we just loved the culture and everything about it here" I replied smiling at Jessica.

"well it's a good thing you bumped into us because we happen to be London experts" Phil said pointing between him and Dan getting and eye roll from Dan "Well I do think that it was a very good thing then" I said turning to Jessica who was too busy smiling at Phil "we could take you for an authentic London tour tomorrow if you want" Dan said looking at me "really? That would be awesome actually we are staying at a hotel not far from where we bumped into you" I said "well that's settled then"

Phil jumped up "Speaking of tomorrow, as much as we are loving tonight we should probably get home its getting pretty late" Jessica said taking Phil's outstretched hand to stand, I couldn't mistake the look of disappointment on Dan's face which I knew my face showed as well but she was right and I did want alone time to discuss this crazy day "Well I will call you a cab" Dan smiled grabbing his phone "Thank you Dan you really have made up for your clumsiness" I laughed.

We said our goodbyes and walked to the waiting cab outside, we waved at the two dorky boys still standing in the door way and received two enthusiastic waves back. Tomorrow will be another great day.


End file.
